marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 2
| Editor-in-Chief = Martin Goodman | CoverArtist1 = Claire Moe | Writer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Penciler1_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker1_1 = Carl Burgos | Colourist1_1 = Uncredited | Letterer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Editor1_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = Uncredited | Editor2_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer3_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler3_1 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist3_1 = Uncredited | Letterer3_1 = Bill Everett | Editor3_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer4_1 = Al Anders | Penciler4_1 = Al Anders | Inker4_1 = Al Anders | Colourist4_1 = Uncredited | Editor4_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer5_1 = Paul Lauretta | Penciler5_1 = Paul Lauretta | Inker5_1 = Paul Lauretta | Colourist5_1 = Uncredited | Editor5_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer6_1 = David C. Cooke | Penciler6_1 = Claire Moe | Inker6_1 = Claire Moe | Colourist6_1 = Uncredited | Editor6_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer7_1 = Ben Thompson | Penciler7_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker7_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist7_1 = Uncredited | Editor7_1 = Martin Goodman | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = The Human Torch | StoryTitle2 = The Angel | StoryTitle3 = The Sub-Mariner | StoryTitle4 = The Masked Raider | StoryTitle5 = American Ace | StoryTitle6 = "Death-Bird Squadron" | StoryTitle7 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great | Synopsis1 = At the Tipton Auto Race, a woman sits reading the newspaper while waiting for the race to start. She talks to the stranger sitting next to her about the Human Torch's recent killing of Professor Horton who created him. The stranger states that the professor was in it for fame and fortune and the Human Torch did not approve. At this, the race begins. Another figure is seen at the racetrack, the Human Torch in his human form. Car #7 suddenly runs off the track and car #8 bursts into flames. The Human Torch ignites and flies to help save the driver. He realizes he is too late and the driver has died. He looks to the other cars and sees them also aflame. He notices a plane flying overhead and each time it gets behind a car, that car then suddenly combusts. Meanwhile, Blackie Ross, after winning the race yells to the fans to call the police and runs towards the Human Torch. He tells a cop that the Human Torch is responsible for the other drivers deaths and the cop tries to handcuff the Torch to take him in for murder. The handcuffs melt off and the cop burns his hand but the Torch tells the policeman that he has nothing to hide and he turns off the flames. In jail, the Torch meets Johnson. He tells the Torch that he knows he is innocent and that Blackie Ross is the one who caused all the mayhem and deaths at the races. The Human Torch is angry and says he is gonna get Ross and he breaks out of jail. The cops try to stop him but their bullets melt before they hit him and he escapes. Days later, the Torch finds another race, the Anita Classic. He heads to the race to look for Ross. The police are on the lookout and he climbs a tree and sees the same plane flying over the cars. The plane hits one of the cars with an incendiary bullet and it goes up in flames. The Torch tries to stop the plane and forces it down by melting it. It lands on the infield and the pilot runs for it. The Torch flames around him and stops the pilot while the plane explodes. The pilot tells Torch that all the evidence went up in that plane so he has nothing against him or Blackie Ross. The police arrive and the Torch takes off. The Torch ends up staying at a hotel. He is recognized by a man named Red, who calls Blackie to say the Torch is there. Blackie's girlfriend comes up with a plan and heads to the hotel. She tells the Torch that her brother was killed by Blackie and that he stays at the Elite garage. She offers to take the Torch to catch Blackie and she drives him there. She tricks him into opening a door that makes him fall into an open vat of water. Blackie is waiting at the vat and loads it in a truck to haul to the local lime pits. They toss him into boiling lime. Ross thinks he hears laughing and Lola tries to assure him that the Torch is buried in the lime. They head for the Auson City race. That night the Torch escapes by burning all the lime off. The villagers see the mighty flame and are nervous. The Torch reads about the new race in Auson City and heads there to check on Ross. He finds him and attacks his car. It crashes into the stands. The Torch is about to chase and realizes the danger he poses to the fans in the stands. He has to put out the flames that he already started and does this by yelling at them. Blackie decides to fight back with a water hose and he and his gang suit up in asbestos suits to attack. They back him into a spot where the gang pours molten steel onto him. The Torch escapes and throws a fireball directly into one of the gang members face masks, cutting the glass frame and blinding the man. A wall of the building falls onto the Torch due to the heat and Blackie and his gang flee the building and escape. Suddenly, Johnson shows up and says he is working for the police and tells the Torch where Blackie was heading. The Human Torch shows up at the airport and grounds the plane as it is taking off. He runs up to the pilot and punches him in the jaw, burning him. Blackie tries to take off in his car and the Torch is there to stop him. He rips the hood off the car and pops one of his tires. The car still drives on, swerving. The Torch burns a ditch in the ground and the car hits it. It goes flying up in the air and when it hits the ground it comes to a stop. The car is burning wildly and Blackie yells from inside that he is burning to death. He forgets that he is wearing an asbestos suit and does not get burned. The cops show up and the Torch has them take him in. As the cops turn to thank him, all they see is burning footprints. | Synopsis2 = Jane Framan is aboard the S.S. Oregon that is docking in Hong Kong. She is searching for the lost treasure of Alano. As she leaves the ship, she notices a scraggly man watching her from the docks. He darts into an alley as she walks the plank. She takes a rickshaw to her hotel. As she passes an alley, she is suddenly attacked by the scraggly man. He pulls out a knife to kill her and luckily the Angel is following her to protect her and the map she holds from any danger. He saves her and her attacker escapes. The Angel and another man, named Mr. Sumner, help her up off the ground. The other man offers to take her to her hotel. She accepts and the Angel slips her a note telling her to not let the map out of her sight and to trust no one. The Angel notices the scraggly man heading to a safehouse. He follows him and attacks the gang inside. At the hotel, Jane is met in her room by Mr. Sumner. He tells her to hand over the map and she refuses. She reaches into the drawer for a gun and he throws a knife at her and knocks the gun from her hand. He calls down to the safehouse and inadvertently tells the Angel that he and Jane are coming down with the map. He hangs up and takes Jane to the car. She drives and suddenly hits a lamp post on purpose. A policeman see her and heads over. Mr. Sumner pulls her into an alley. The Angel finds them both and knocks Sumner out. The Angel reveals that Mr. Sumner is truly the once thought dead Mr. Lelong and has been after the map for a long time. He reveals Sumner's plans and tells Jane to be safe as she travels to Tibet in search of the temple. | Synopsis3 = Namor jumps from the plane that he and Namora escaped from their last adventure in. He lands into the waters of the bay around New York City. He is amazed by all the lights and buildings. He suddenly is sucked into a water pump at an electrical plant. He is puled through the pipe and at one point he busts through it. As the workers try to fix the pipe he sneaks above them and watches. He then hits a live electrical wire and thinks it is the humans attacking, so he picks up a girder and throws it at the workers and destroys the main generators. He flees the scene and lands in the lake in Central Park. A policeman sees him and whistles for help. The cop begins to shoot at Namor and the Sub-Mariner is interested in the bullets and grabs one while it is fired at him. The policeman gets an oarsman to take him out on the water after Namor, but Namor again flees the scene. Namor lands in the East River and climbs into the sea wall. There he finds a tramp and demands his clothing. He comes out of the sewers right onto Fifth Avenue. He runs down the street and comes to a house where he tries to enter to get better clothing. He knocks on the door and a butler answers and states that he is not to enter the front door, that he must use the service entrance since he is unkempt and disheveled. A woman inside the home tells the butler to let him inside. Her cigarette slips and catches her clothes on fire. Namor rushes to help and the water inside of his body erupts out and puts out the flame. The woman faints and Namor puts her down on the couch. Then he wraps himself in a curtain and attempts to leave out the second story window. The woman is picked up by an ambulance that was called to the house. Namor jumps onto the ambulance as it leaves for the hospital. He grabs the woman as she is taken inside the hospital. They fly off toward the docks. Namor plans to take her underwater to use against the humans somehow. The police chase him and as Namor dives into the water with the woman, they jump in after him. They struggle underwater and luckily get her before she drowns but with the loss of one of the policemen. | Synopsis4 = A camp is shown in the Rawhide Range. It belongs to a man named "Hook" Tebbs. Named due to his right hand is a hook. He calls in his best gang member, Tex. He tells him to head to Prairie City to recruit new members into the gang so they can hold up the gold bullion train in Prairie City. Tex heads into town and soon runs into the Masked Rider at a saloon. The Masked Rider works his way into Tex's trust and makes him think that he is a criminal and that he has just robbed the bank of $10,000. Tex asks him to join the gang at their ranch. They head back to the ranch and Tebbs tries to tell the Masked Rider, now nicknamed "Streak", what to do and he stands up to Tebbs. Tebbs appreciates that and tells him to join him for dinner and asks him to join the gang. Streak accepts. As the men sleep outside, Streak sneaks off to warn the Prairie City sheriff what is going on and he heads off to gather a posse to stop the gang. Streak goes back to the ranch unnoticed. The next day Streak gets into an argument with one of the gang members named Miguel. Tebbs breaks it up and tells Streak of their storage well that has a ladder in it and not to get any ideas about it. As soon as Tebbs is gone, Streak goes down the ladder into the well. Tebbs sneaks in and surprises Streak and ties him up to wait for the rest of the gang. Streak escapes and signals the sheriff's posse. Tebbs also sees the signal and Streak dons his Masked Rider disguise and ties up Tebbs and Tex. The sheriff goes after the rest of the gang and thanks the Masked Rider. | Synopsis5 = Queen Ursula decides to finally avenge her exilement from Castile D'or. After she is smuggled back to her country to regain his power, she plots with Josef to hire a professional killer, dress him as an Attainian soldier and assassinate the minister from Castile D'or to get those nations to war. Josef agrees and leaves. The next day, a man jumps out in front of the minister's passing car. He shoots the minister and kills him. He then jumps into another car and speeds away. Queen Ursula greets a large crowd and goes to war with Attainia. Meanwhile, Perry Wade, flies over the Attainian countryside. He lands at the capital and as soon as he walks around he hears air raid sirens blaring. He looks up to see the bombs dropping on the town... | Synopsis6 = A story of the Angel and how he saved the citizens of Grybrow, Poland from German bombers during World War II. | Synopsis7 = Ka-Zar battles Bardak to get back DeKraft's mirror. Bardak kidnaps one of Sha's new cubs and Ka-Zar challenges him to the death. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Unknown female race car fan * Unknown policemen * Unknown pilots * Unknown race car driver of Car 7 * Unknown villagers near the Lime Pits * Unknown members of the Blackie Ross' gang Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Unknown Police Station * ** ** ** Unknown Airport Vehicles: * * Race Car 8 * Blackie Ross' race car * Blackie Ross' airplane * Unnamed Race Cars * Unnamed Airplane * Lola's Car | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** Items: * Map of the Temple of Alano Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * Tom, an EMT - * * Foley, a policeman - * Unknown tramp * Unknown electricity workers * Unknown hospital workers * Unknown policemen Locations: * ** *** *** *** East River *** Dell-View Hospital | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Tex * Shorty * Miguel * "Dead Shot" * "Slick" Other Characters: * Unknown members of Tebbs' gang * Skeleton of an unknown U.S. marshal * Prairie City Sheriff & posse Locations: * ** Rawhide Range * Prairie City | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Josef * Minister of Attainia * Unknown Attainians * Army of Castile D'or Locations: * ** ** Castile D'or | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * ** Grybrow | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , the lion * , the lioness * , the elephant * , a lion cub * , a female ape} * , the buzzard Villains: * , the ape * , the ape Other Characters: * , the elephant * Chaka's tribe Locations: * ** Belgian Congo Items: * DeKraft's mirror | Notes = * American Ace story is colored reprint of first six pages from "Origin of the American Ace" in * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 7th story * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 8th story * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 9th story * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 10th story * The 5th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 11th story * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 12th story | Trivia = * Although American Ace is introduced in this story as "Perry Wade", he is shown in Marvel handbooks to be named "Perry Webb". | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * * | Links = * Marvel Mystery Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Angel profile at Toonopedia * Human Torch profile at Toonopedia * Ka-Zar profile at Toonopedia * Sub-Mariner profile at Toonopedia }}